Sous la pluie
by Lawkyrie
Summary: 《 Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour, ils se croisent 》. Et si le destin de Madara Uchiha, PDG d'une entreprise, et de Hashirama Senju, professeur d'histoire, était de se rencontrer sous une pluie torrentielle ? Modern UA.
1. I) Chats en verre et Pluie torrentielle

La pluie tombait à verse sur la métropole en ce vendredi matin. Regardant par la fenêtre, Izuna buvait son café avec nonchalance. Le ballet multicolore des parapluies en contre-bas le fascinait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant et un sourire étira ses lèvres. La baie vitrée au dernier étage de la Uchiha Corp offrait une vue imprenable sur Konoha.

Izuna poussa alors un profond soupir et regarda l'heure. Son frère devrait bientôt avoir fini les négociations. Habituellement, le jeune homme se tenait à ses côtés lorsque son aîné devait conclure d'importants contrats. Cependant, aujourd'hui fut une rude journée pour Izuna et il n'eut guère le temps de l'accompagner... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, prit place sur sa chaise de bureau et souffla de résignation.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se remettre au travail...

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec violence, faisant trembler toutes les étagères. Le battant se referma avec grand bruit sur une ombre noire et le choc manqua de faire tomber quelques éléments de sa précieuse collection de figurines de chats en verre. Pris de panique, Izuna se jeta sur ses objets et réussit à sauver in extremis « Monsieur Moustache » d'une fin atroce. Par contre, au vu des bris sur le sol, « Mistigri » venait de rendre l'âme.

Oui, il donnait des noms à ses figurines, et alors ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme se promit d'offrir une mort lente et douloureuse à l'impudent qui avait osé faire irruption de telle sorte dans son bureau.

– « Non, mais ça va pas ?! » commença-t-il en se relevant. « On ne vous a jamais appris à... Nii-san ?! »

En effet, l'homme ayant assassiné ses précieux chats n'était autre que Madara Uchiha, PDG de la Uchiha Corp et accessoirement, son frère.

En temps normal, ce fait n'aurait certainement pas empêché Izuna de déverser sa colère sur lui, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Madara s'était emparé de son café et à présent sa main pâle serrait la tasse avec une telle force qu'elle semblait pouvoir se briser à tout moment. Ses longs cheveux semblables à une crinière d'ébène masquaient une bonne partie de son visage. Cependant, d'où il était, Izuna pouvait sentir l'aura de fureur qui entourait son frère.

Alors, c'est de ça dont parlait les employés en disant que Madara était terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère...

Tout à coup, Madara passa une main sur son visage, qu'il redressa lentement. De son côté, le cadet commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis qu'il était entré, son aîné n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

– « Madara, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il n'utilisait presque jamais son prénom, mais Izuna se devait de le faire réagir. Ça ne lui ressemblait de rester ainsi sans rien dire. D'habitude, son frère ne gardait pas sa colère pour lui et s'empressait de l'évacuer...

– « Je vais les tuer. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, un soupir, mais Izuna l'entendit parfaitement bien. Le cadet s'approcha lentement de son frère, mais celui-ci s'éloigna pour se tourner vers la baie vitrée.

– « Je vais les tuer. » répéta-t-il, plus clairement cette fois. Son regard sembla vissé sur un point au loin.

Izuna, qui l'avait rejoint entre temps, tourna la tête dans la direction qu'observait son aîné et comprit instantanément que les négociations ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues.

– « Je vais tuer ces enfoirés de la Senju Company ! » cria cette Madara en martelant la vitre du poing.

– « Nii-san ! Calme-toi ! » tenta de le raisonner Izuna. Il attrapa son bras avec force et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le cadet faillit reculer tellement la fureur et la haine contenues dans le regard de Madara étaient intense. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et planta ses pupilles ébènes dans celles de son frère.

– « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le PDG soupira lourdement et reprit place sur la chaise de bureau de son assistant. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

– « Les négociations ont échoué. L'important client de Suna que je recevais ce matin a préféré signer le contrat des Senju... Ils vont me le payer ! »

Izuna ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ils avaient perdu cette bataille contre l'entreprise adverse, mais ils gagneraient la suivante. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire s'il avait été là, peut-être que ce client aurait signé chez eux. Pourtant, il se tut. Madara était suffisamment en colère comme ça et il ne tenait pas spécialement à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Seule l'atmosphère de la Uchiha Corp paraissait pesante et silencieuse. Le calme plat qui y régnait n'était que la conséquence de la fureur du PDG... Aucun employé ne voulait risquer de se faire remarquer.

A dix-sept heures tapantes, les salariés quittèrent l'immeuble de l'entreprise et s'empressèrent de retourner chez eux afin de profiter du weekend qui se profilait.

Quant au jeune Uchiha, il ne quitta son bureau que quelques minutes plus tard. Grommelant toujours contre la perte de Monsieur Moustache et de Mitsigri, Izuna se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, mais à son grand désarroi, il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie... Il pesta. Le temps qu'il arrive à son arrêt de bus, il serait trempé ! Le jeune garçon se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi son permis du premier coup. Il maudit également l'instructeur qui avait annoncé de but en blanc que ''Monsieur Uchiha était un danger public lorsqu'il était au volant !''.

Certes, il avait probablement manqué d'écraser un ou deux piétons quatre fois de suite parce qu'il roulait trop vite, mais était-ce vraiment une raison valable pour ne pas lui accorder son permis de conduire ?

... Bon, d'accord, c'en était une. Mais, ces foutus piétons n'avaient rien à faire sur sa route !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir et à utiliser sa mallette comme parapluie provisoire, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Surpris, Izuna leva la tête et rencontra le visage austère de son frère aîné.

– « Nii-san ! » s'exclama-t-il « Il est rare que tu finisses de travailler aussi tôt ! »

En effet, d'habitude Madara ne quittait les locaux que deux ou trois heures après lui. Et encore, le PDG continuait son labeur chez eux, parfois jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Les épais cernes perpétuellement présents sous ses yeux pouvaient d'ailleurs en attester.

– « Hm » grogna l'intéressé pour toute réponse.

Izuna traduit ce simple son par : « Je suis toujours énervé à cause des Senju, donc je ne savais plus me concentrer sur mon travail ».

Madara n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace. Par conséquent, au fil des années, le cadet avait réussi à développer la faculté d'interpréter les différents grognements et soupirs de son frère, faculté qui avait tendance à impressionner les personnes qui les rencontraient pour la première fois.

En parlant de l'aîné, il remarqua que son cadet ne semblait posséder de parapluie. Il soupira, se disant qu'un jour son frère oublierait sa tête, et tendit le sien au-dessus des mèches ébènes, si semblables aux siennes.

– « Allez, viens ».

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Izuna alors qu'il emboîtait le pas de son frère. Face à cette réaction digne d'un enfant, les commissures des lèvres de Madara se relevèrent légèrement. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, c'était lui qui prenait soin de son cadet. Bien que ses gestes d'affection se soient raréfiés avec le temps, Izuna était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. De ce fait, Madara appréciait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans la montagne de dossiers qui envahissait son bureau. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait repris la Uchiha Corp, il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de son cadet. Il savait que le plus jeune était parfaitement apte à se débrouiller seul, mais ce genre de petit moment lui manquait et il était persuadé que c'était réciproque.

Par conséquent, pour la première fois de sa vie, Madara était ravi de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Konoha.

Sa joie retomba aussitôt une fois qu'il fut au volant de sa voiture. En effet, le déluge combiné à la chaleur des jours précédents avait provoqué l'apparition d'une épaisse brume sur la route. Il pesta et mit le contact. Le moteur vrombit et il démarra.

Quant à Izuna, installé à ses côtés, il se fit la réflexion que le mauvais temps était parfaitement en accord avec l'humeur massacrante de son aîné ... Ce constat avait quelque chose d'effrayant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant Madara dans une version dépressive de Monsieur Météo.

– « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme s'immobilisa et pinça ses lèvres. Il n'était certainement pas assez fou pour déchaîner l'ire de son aîné… bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien.

– « Non, non, rien. »

– « Hm » répondit Madara en glissant en regard vers son frère. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se recentrer sur la route. « Tu devrais t'attacher. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

– « C'est bon ! On est plus très loin de la maison, de toute façon ! ».

Il regretta ses paroles, presque instantanément. Les doigts longilignes du conducteur se serrèrent sur le volant jusqu'à blanchir et sa mâchoire se crispa.

– « Izuna, je ne me répéterai pas. Attache-toi. »

La sécurité de son cadet occupait tellement Madara qu'il avait cessé de faire attention au trafic. Et tout le monde savait que sous une pluie torrentielle, la moindre petite erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale… Alors que le jeune Uchiha obéissait de mauvaise grâce et mettait sa ceinture, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » apeuré et il hurla de toutes ses forces.

– « NII-SAN ! ATTENTION ! ».

Madara eut à peine le temps de faire un écart afin d'éviter le piéton. La voiture poursuivit son chemin sur le trottoir, heureusement désert, ballota de droite à gauche pendant quelques mètres et finit à quelques centimètres d'un poteau.

Les deux frères s'extirpèrent du véhicule et, tandis que l'aîné constatait les dégâts, le cadet se dirigea avec son parapluie vers l'homme qu'ils avaient évité de justesse. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu étourdi par cet accident, car il restait assis au sol et ne se relevait pas.

– « Vous allez bien ? » cria Izuna pour couvrir le battement de la pluie.

Il lui tendit une main que l'inconnu saisit. Lorsqu'il fut debout, le jeune garçon fut impressionné par sa haute taille… Celui-ci le dépassait d'une bonne tête au moins ! Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha de partager son parapluie. Après tout, au vu de ses longs cheveux bruns trempés et de ses habits dégoulinants, le pauvre homme ne devait rien avoir sur lui pour s'abriter.

– « Plus de peur que de mal, je dirai » répondit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

Izuna haussa un sourcil. Quelle personne saine d'esprit rit après avoir frôlé la mort ? Il secoua la tête. Bien que cet homme paraisse très étrange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'entendit proposer :

– « Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ? »

Le jeune Uchiha ne prit conscience de la gravité de ses mots qu'après qu'ils soient sortis de sa bouche.

 _S'il accepte, Nii-san va me tuer ! Ou pire ! Il va ruiner ma collection de chats en verre !_

Ces pensées lui étaient insupportables. Les pertes de Monsieur Moustache et Mistigri laissaient encore une plaie béante dans son cœur.

– « C'est très aimable de proposer, mais ma maison est encore loin, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

– « On peut vous héberger si vous voulez ! »

A mesure que les paroles franchissaient ses lèvres, Izuna blanchissait à vue d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ?!

 _Je suis un homme mort, c'est officiel. Adieu, monde cruel ! Monsieur Moustache, Mistigri, je serai bientôt à vos côtés !_

Le brun sembla prendre quelques instants pour réfléchir à cette proposition avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire de trois kilomètres.

– « J'accepte ! »

Izuna lui servit un timide sourire en retour et se dirigea vers son frère. Il demanda à l'inconnu de patienter un petit peu et le cœur battant, il se planta devant son aîné. Le cadet ouvrit la bouche, mais Madara le devança

– « Il me semble que la voiture n'a aucun dommage. » Il désigna du menton l'origine de leur accident. « Il va bien ? »

Madara ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la santé de cet homme, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait même. Cependant, s'il venait à être blessé, le brun pourrait très bien porter plainte et le Uchiha n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

– « J'ai proposé qu'on l'héberge. »

L'aîné se figea et tourna doucement, très doucement la tête vers son cadet. Ses orbes ébènes étincelaient de sa fureur à peine contenue.

– « Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il, grinçant des dents pour ne pas assassiner Izuna dans l'instant.

Le plus jeune crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et ajouta d'une petite voix.

– « Et il a accepté. »

A ce moment précis, Madara n'avait jamais eu autant envie de frapper son petit frère. Il serra les poings tellement forts que ses paumes le faisaient souffrir, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Furieux, le PDG fit volte-face et indiqua d'un signe à son frère qu'il pouvait rentrer, message qu'Izuna s'empressa de transmettre à ce ''parasite''.

– « Tch. » fut le seul accueil que l'homme reçut en entrant dans le véhicule, noir et luxueux.7

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois installés, le jeune Uchiha se tourna vers la banquette arrière.

– « J'en oublie mes manières ! Je suis Izuna Uchiha et à côté de moi, c'est mon grand frère Madara Uchiha. »

– « Uchiha … Comme la Uchiha Corp ? »

– « Exactement ! »

– « Oh … Enchanté, dans ce cas ! » Il sortit à nouveau son sourire étincelant. « Moi c'est Hashirama Senju ! »

Et là, à cet instant précis, Madara manqua de faire un infarctus.

* * *

 **Tadaaa ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Les personnages sont sans doute un peu OOC, vu que c'est un UA, mais j'essaye de pas trop m'éloigner de leur caractère de base (mais j'avoue que ma réécriture de Izuna m'amuse beaucoup xD)**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. II) Petits frères et Manoir Uchiha

— Fin du cours ! N'oubliez pas l'interrogation de lundi ! annonça le professeur tandis que la sonnerie retentissait dans les salles de classe du lycée.

Immédiatement, les élèves se levèrent de leurs chaises, pressés de rentrer chez eux et de profiter de leur weekend. Avec un sourire, Hashirama Senju regarda ses étudiants quitter les uns après les autres l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'homme adorait son métier. Certes, ses chères têtes blondes ne restaient pas toujours très sages, mais il ne changerait de vocation pour rien au monde. Enseigner l'histoire constituait une part de son être et Hashirama serait effondré si on la lui retirait.

Le brun finit de ranger ses papiers dans son sac et quitta à son tour le local, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clef. Le directeur l'avait réprimandé à de maintes reprises sur sa négligence, de ce fait, le Senju faisait tout son possible pour ne plus oublier de clore cette satanée porte. Hashirama joua quelque peu avec le trousseau, le lançant en l'air avant de le rattraper, puis il passa par la salle des professeurs afin de remettre l'objet en place.

Enjoué, l'homme sifflota sur son chemin. Il avait beau aimé son métier, l'arrivée du weekend procurait toujours un bien fou !

Sa joie retomba bien vite lorsqu'il put constater le déluge qui s'abattait sur Konoha. Hashirama resta planté quelques instants devant la porte et observa les fines gouttes d'eau tomber en rythme sur le sol. Il soupira, réfléchissant à un moyen de rentrer chez lui sans trop d'encombres. Le Senju se gratta le crâne quelques instants avant de claquer des doigts suite à une idée. Il s'empara de son téléphone sans attendre et composa le numéro du seul qui pourrait le secourir. La sonnerie dura plusieurs secondes avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

— _Qu'y a-t-il, Anija ?_ fit une voix grave de l'autre côté du combiné.

— Tu pourrais venir me chercher au lycée, Tobirama ? Il pleut des cordes et je n'ai pas de parapluie.

Hashirama entendit un profond soupir, signe du probable refus de son frère qui allait arriver.

— S'il te plaît ? insista le brun.

— _Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail. Nous venons de signer un contrat avec une entreprise de Suna et je ne peux pas tout laisser là pour ton bon plaisir. Et puis n'as-tu pas une voiture ?_

Le professeur grimaça suite à cette question. Il avait oublié de prévenir son cadet sur ce sujet et aurait préféré éviter cette conversation le plus longtemps possible.

— Hum… j'en avais une.

Il put presque imaginer la mâchoire crispée de son frère ainsi qu'une veine apparaître sur sa tempe.

— _Hashirama,_ gronda-t-il.

Le concerné déglutit doucement, un sourire peu assuré sur le visage.

— J'ai eu un petit accident l'autre jour, mais rien de grave !

L'aîné Senju ne s'était jamais montré bon menteur et Tobirama le savait bien. Ce dernier grogna dans le combiné, provoquant un léger rire nerveux de l'autre.

— _Dis-moi la vérité, Anija._

— Bon, ok… Disons qu'il va me falloir une nouvelle voiture.

— _C'est une blague j'espère ?_

Seul un silence lui répondit. Le brun pouvait presque sentir la colère noire de son frère à travers l'appareil. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il passera un sale quart d'heure, il en était certain. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être un mignon petit frère ?_ désespéra le professeur mentalement tout en sachant que son cadet avait toujours eu un caractère diamétralement opposé au sien. D'ailleurs, ce fut la source de nombreux conflits entre eux plus jeune.

Un soupir interrompit l'aîné dans les souvenirs qui commençaient à affluer.

— _Tu es désespérant._

— Tu veux dire que tu vas venir me chercher ? interrogea Hashirama, plein d'espoir.

— _N'y compte pas, abruti, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas._

— Mais, Tobirama, j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville !

— _Il fallait y réfléchir avant._

— Quoi ? Mais ! Tobirama ! Tobirama !

Trop tard, ce dernier lui avait déjà raccroché au nez. Hashirama poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'une aura de déprime s'abattait sur ses épaules. Néanmoins, il se releva bien vite, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de l'école. Immédiatement, le professeur sentit la pluie lui fouetter le visage et s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Il porta son sac au-dessus de son crâne dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses longues mèches chocolat qu'il prenait soin de lisser et commença à courir.

Heureusement, Hashirama était un homme assez sportif de base. Le Senju pensait pouvoir atteindre son appartement sans se retrouver trempé de la tête au pied. Certains diraient que l'homme se montrait trop optimiste et ils auraient bien raison. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qui caractérisait le professeur, c'était son optimisme à toute épreuve. Même dans la pire des situations, Hashirama trouvait du bon, ce qui l'apparentait parfois à un imbécile heureux.

Toujours sous le déluge, le Senju ressentait l'eau pénétrer à travers ses habits, provoquant des frissons. Il aurait voulu maudire son frère, mais tout benêt qu'il était, le professeur ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à son cadet. Après tout, entre eux, ce fut toujours ainsi. Tobirama le réprimandait et Hashirama pardonnait. L'aîné savait bien que sous airs froids et austères, son frère l'aimait aussi... _Il pourrait tout de même le montrer un peu plus souvent_ ronchonna-t-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hashirama avait cessé de prêter attention à son environnement, chose extrêmement stupide quand il pleuvait des cordes sur la ville. Il vit des phares l'aveugler, un klaxon retentir et en un éclair, le professeur se retrouva le postérieur au sol. Hashirama resta un instant dans cette position, trop étourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le professeur aperçut une silhouette s'approcher de lui et lui tendre une main afin de l'aider.

— Vous allez bien ? entendit-il.

La question eut le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur et le Senju saisit la paume offerte avec joie. Une fois debout, il baissa la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui s'arrangea pour lever le bras et l'abriter sous son parapluie.

— Plus de peur que de mal, je dirai, répondit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

L'inconnu lui lança un drôle de regard, mais Hashirama ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était souvent l'effet qu'il procurait lorsque des gens le rencontraient pour la première fois. Le professeur détailla son sauveur quelques instants. Il possédait des traits juvéniles qui lui donnerait presque l'air d'un lycéen, mais le costard qu'il portait ne laissait pas place au doute quant au fait qu'il travaille. Ses grands yeux ébènes et sa tignasse noire ramenée en queue-de-cheval à l'arrière achevait de lui prodiguer une certaine innocence, chose plutôt étrange chez un homme adulte.

— Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ? entendit-il brusquement.

Le Senju répliqua spontanément.

— C'est très aimable de proposer, mais mon appartement est encore loin, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Et alors que le professeur se préparait à reprendre sa course, l'inconnu lança :

— On peut vous héberger si vous voulez !

Hashirama sursauta à la proposition et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il pourrait toujours prévenir son frère de la situation plus tard, après tout. Toute personne normale se serait méfiée ou aurait au moins prit le temps d'y penser plus longuement, mais pas le Senju. Son interlocuteur lui avait procuré une bonne impression et c'était pour cette raison qu'avec un sourire étincelant, il s'exclama :

— J'accepte !

L'inconnu lui rendit un léger sourire et Hashirama put constater qu'il possédait une peau très blanche. _Le pauvre, on dirait qu'il va tomber malade !_ le plaignit le professeur tandis que son sauveur se détourna pour aller parler à son partenaire.

De nature curieuse, le Senju détailla ce dernier avec attention. Même s'il ne se trouvait guère près du duo, il pouvait tout de même une similitude plutôt flagrante entre eux. _Sont-ils frères ?_ s'interrogea-t-il alors que ses yeux chocolat observaient le plus grand de pied en cape. Comme lui, il portait les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille, mais tandis que les siens restaient lisses et plus ou moins ordonnés, ceux de l'inconnu s'apparentaient à une fourrure sauvage et indomptable. Hashirama ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'effet que cela lui procurerait de passer ses doigts dans cette masse hérissée.

Son regard passa ensuite à son visage. Le professeur y distingua des traits fiers et sculptés à la serpe ainsi qu'un nez droit et noble et des iris charbons capables d'incendier le monde d'un seul coup d'œil. De cet homme se dégageait une aura froide et terriblement dangereuse, et pourtant Hashirama lui trouvait un certain charme qu'il ne pouvait guère nier.

La discussion entre les deux inconnues sembla se terminer, car le plus jeune fit un signe de la main au Senju. Ce dernier s'approcha et prit place dans la voiture luxueuse. Le professeur, peu habitué à un tel niveau de luxe, ne prit même pas conscience de l'accueil dédaigneux du plus vieux des inconnus.

Soudain, le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et se présenta avec un léger sourire

— J'en oublie mes manières ! Je suis Izuna Uchiha et à côté de moi, c'est mon grand frère Madara Uchiha.

 _Je le savais !_ se félicita le Senju. Leur ressemblance s'avérait trop frappante pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

— Uchiha… Comme la Uchiha Corp ? demanda-t-il.

— Exactement !

Le professeur n'ignorait pas la rivalité entre eux et son frère, mais ne pas se présenter relèverait d'une grande impolitesse envers ceux qui proposaient de l'héberger ! Hashirama ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre une telle chose… et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était lié aux affaires de Tobirama.

— Oh… Enchanté, dans ce cas ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Moi, c'est Hashirama Senju !

Bien qu'il ne soit parfois pas une lumière, le professeur sentit que sa présentation avait jeté un froid polaire sur les deux frères. Les doigts longilignes de Madara s'étaient recroquevillés sur le volant et Izuna regardait par la fenêtre, dans une tentative d'échapper à l'aura courroucée de son aîné. Le Senju n'appréciait pas le conflit. De ce fait, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je suis professeur d'histoire au Lycée du Feu si voulez savoir.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Madara qui engagea la conversation et non son frère cadet.

— Vous ne travaillez pas à la Senju Company ?

Sa voix grave et profonde accentuait cette impression de dangerosité qui émanait de lui. Pourtant, Hashirama ne s'en montrait pas effrayé. Le professeur répondit même de répondre au visage austère du conducteur par un sourire éclatant.

— Non, du tout. Le business et moi, ça ne fait guère bon ménage ! Heureusement, j'ai un petit frère. C'est lui qui a repris l'affaire familiale.

Les yeux des deux Uchiha s'écarquillèrent au moment où ils comprirent ce que les paroles de leur « invité » signifiaient.

— Vous êtes le frère de Tobirama Senju ?! s'exclama Izuna.

— Ah ! Vous le connaissez ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son grand frère qui le lui rendit. Un peu qu'ils le connaissaient oui ! Une haine féroce s'était installée entre l'aîné Uchiha et le Senju aux cheveux blancs au fil des années. Ils se détestaient à un point que rester dans la même pièce se révélait difficilement acceptable pour les PDG. Rien que l'évocation de ce nom maudit énervait Madara, c'est dire !

Izuna regardait le passager avec de grands yeux ronds tandis que le regard ébène de son aîné restait rivé sur la route.

— Vous ne lui ressemblez absolument pas ! dit-il.

Hashirama ne fut pas offensé par la remarque, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Après tout, avec ses longues mèches brunes et son teint hâlé, le professeur ne ressemblait en rien à son cadet, dont les cheveux blancs et les yeux rougeoyants en effrayaient plus d'un.

— La génétique est encore emplie de mystères.

Le jeune Uchiha ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais il se retourna et passa le reste du trajet appuyé contre la vitre, ne souhaitant sans doute pas insister.

Les deux frères ne montraient guère bavards. Le Senju ne s'en plaignait pas — après tout, ils étaient assez aimables pour l'héberger pour une nuit — mais disons qu'il avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le professeur ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir sous les yeux sombres des Uchiha.

* * *

— Réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés.

Le professeur ouvrit lentement les paupières et ses iris chocolat rencontrèrent les onyx de Madara. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la voix grave du Uchiha sonnait douce à ses oreilles et lui procura des frissons dans le dos. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même Hashirama répondit avec un sourire éclatant et sortit du véhicule. Debout, il pu constater que l'aîné Uchiha s'avérait un peu plus petit que lui, ce qui d'ailleurs ne parut pas lui plaire au vu du regard qu'il lui jeta.

Lorsque le Senju fit face à l'habitation des frères, il resta pantois. _Un manoir ! J'y crois pas… Ils habitent un manoir ?!_ En effet, en face de lui s'élevait une grande bâtisse en briques beiges agrémentée d'un toit noir et de plusieurs fenêtres.

— Vous… Vous vivez vraiment ici ?

Izuna étant déjà parti et la pluie ayant cessé, du moins pour le moment, Madara prit un instant pour lui répondre.

— Il s'agit du manoir familial Uchiha, mais en effet mon frère et moi habitons ici.

— Seuls ?

Le professeur avait conscience que sa question était risquée. Le PDG Uchiha lui jeta un regard en biais. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Madara ne reprenne la parole.

— Seuls, confirma-t-il. Hâtons-nous de rentrer, vous puez le chien mouillé.

— L-Le chien… mouillé ?

Immédiatement, une aura noire s'abattit sur le professeur. Son cadet le traitait d'enfant quand il réagissait ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Les remarques désobligeantes sur sa personne le déprimaient.

Trop occupé à regarder ses pieds, le Senju ne remarqua pas le fin sourire qui étira les lèvres du Uchiha.

Il n'aimait toujours pas ce parasite, mais il se montrait bien plus amusant que prévu.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu moins drôle que le précédent, mais il a surtout un but explicatif. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu dans tous les cas ! Sachez qu'après réflexion cette histoire comportera peut-être un Tobirama x Izuna ainsi qu'un Naruto x Sasuke ! Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


End file.
